


Fever To The Form

by SomeSunnyDay



Series: Trusting A Feeling [3]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Death, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: Settling down after a night of killing, Edgar asks Nny a question.
Relationships: Johnny "Nny" C./Edgar Vargas
Series: Trusting A Feeling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fever To The Form

**Author's Note:**

> Fever To The Form by Nick Mulvey is the vibe to this fic but I'm not sure how well that translates ha
> 
> Edgar's a hopeful idiot with no sense of timing basically.

They were settled on the couch after a night of killing. Johnny enlisted Edgar to help him with moving the bodies to the basement. At first Edgar didn't want to have any part of what Johnny did. He told himself the Lord would never forgive him. Johnny dragged the help out of him.

As a commercial came on Edgar spoke quietly, "I think-.. I'll never think about anything red the same way again.."

Johnny looked over at him and shrugged, "That happens I suppose."

Edgar put himself against the couch in a detached sort of shock "..I feel like I can do anything right now.."

"That's the adrenaline."

Edgar sat back up slowly and turned to Johnny "I want to try something, can I try something?"

Johnny looked at him suspiciously "Well that depends on what you want to do. There's a limit to what I'll tolerate from you Edgar, you know that."

Edgar nodded "..It's nothing big- at least not to you. It's big for me- but the action isn't very dramatic."

Johnny sighed and demanded "What do you want?"

Edgar drew back a bit and said with a little less enthusiasm "..I-..well- I wanted to- to kiss you. Just to see how it'd feel."

"..doesn't that go against-" Johnny waved his arms around "..everything you believe in religion wise?"

Edgar nodded, he said in sincerity "I already broke several of the Ten Commandments just being in the same room with you. I know this one thing won't affect the mountain of sins I've committed."

Johnny's posture was fixed in a tight sort of way- like a coil. His facial expression was unsure. Edgar decided to sit back where he was. Johnny would give him an answer soon. The TV show they'd stopped on continued in the background.

It was an hour of silence from both of them.

"..only if you don't try to shove your tongue down my throat."

Edgar was dozing off when Johnny spoke again. He nodded and leaned forwards slowly. 

"..I'll make sure to not put my hands anywhere I'm not supposed to, I want you to enjoy this."

Johnny rolled his eyes "There's nothing enjoyable about our stupid animal impulses."

Edgar nodded, even if he really didn't agree with Johnny's way of perceiving the world around him.

The kiss was tense. Closed mouthed and difficult to navigate.

Johnny drew back, wiped his mouth and asked "Are you complacent now?" 

Edgar still felt tingly but nodded to save himself the trouble. 

"Thank you for letting me try."

Johnny closed in on himself and said "Just so you know, that did nothing for me."

Edgar turned back to the show on the TV and said "That's ok."

_ Maybe it'd be more coordinated next time _ .

They fell asleep watching old western reruns and in the morning before they ate breakfast they disposed of the bodies in the basement.


End file.
